elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wolf Queen Awakened
Opening Journal Entry Potema has been summoned from beyond the grave and is gathering power. Styrr has given me the key to Potema's Catacombs. I must enter the catacombs and prevent Potema from fully resurrecting by acquiring her bones. Quick Walkthrough # After receiving the letter from the courier speak to Falk Firebeard # Speak to Styrr # Fight through Potema's Catacombs # Defeat Potema # Retrieve Potemas remains from the throne # Give the remains to Styrr # Return to Falk Detailed Walkthrough Soon after completing The Man Who Cried Wolf a courier will approach with a letter from Falk Firebeard asking the player to return to him. Upon reaching Falk, he will inform the player that Potema Septim (The Wolf Queen) was "brought back" so to speak; that she did not get destroyed when the ritual was stopped. He tells you to talk to Styrr, who is in the Hall of the Dead. Styrr will explain that since the player stopped the ritual, he/she has a connection to Potema. The player must investigate the catacombs beneath the chapel that should lead to her. Styrr requests the remains of Potema so he can bless them. Enter the The Temple of the Divines. This is located on the upper courtyard of solitude opposite the entrance to Castle Dour's barracks. Once inside the quest marker can be misleading as it sends the player to the wall on the right of the entrance. The entrance to the catacombs is in the basement, so the player needs to go forward almost to the shrines and turn left twice. A path will lead down to a locked gate. With the key obtained previously the player can now open the gate, but the player must remember that anything taken counts as stealing, because they are still in the Temple of the Divines. Once through the locked door, a path to the left leads the player to Potema's Catacombs Potema's Catacombs Head down the first set of stairs. Around the corner there is a statue of a wolf and a blocked door. The doorway has several thick bars blocking it. Potema will speak to the player and then open the gate. In the following room there is a Draugr. Around the corner to the right the Dragonborn will come to a room with a bar and a hallway directly across from it covered in spider webs. Pass through the webs and turn left. Another quick left takes the player to a staircase. The upper pathway is blocked with rubble. The lower path leads down to a small room. There will be two chests and several barrels to loot. Passing through the small room leads you to a very large room with a staircase leading down to a lower level. The upper balcony has one Draugr directly to your right when you enter the room. The lower level will have several enemies, one of which is a Vampire Nightstalker Head down the stairs to the lower level. There is a skill book on the table and a path leading downward. The path leads to another doorway. Upon opening it the player will find themself in a short hallway leading to a large room with a draugr patrolling it. Another draugr is hung upon the wall, but it will not attack. The area directly in front of it is part of a fire trap. The draugr will have a weapon that can be taken, but the player cannot take the ancient helm from its head. Around the corner there is a switch. The switch opens the gate, leading to a stairway down, but across the way is another dead draugr on the wall. This one will attack when the Dragonborn gets close. Once down the stairs another draugr to the right will eventually rise from his coffin. It can be shot quickly in sneak mode. This hallway has an upper and lower level. Besides the draugr in his coffin, another patrols the hallway. Once killed, the player should head up the stairs to the higher level. The doorway leads to an underground cavern with a set of stairs leading down. Down the first hallway is a leveled vampire. Turn left at the end of the hallway and down the corridor the player will find another split level area, with water in the lower area and two draugrs. There's also an urn in the water with a few gold coins in it. The doorway leading out of here is boobytrapped with the typical wall spike trap activated by a foot switch. The next room has more barrels to loot and takes the Dragonborn to a larger open cavern with more water, and two draugrs standing against the right wall. There are several cages, one of which has a dead draugr, a grindstone and a boobytrapped chest. Standing to either side of the chest when looted will allow the player to avoid the poison darts that shoot from the walls. Down the path some more leads to a switch. This is a preview of some later doorway puzzles. It should be noted that whether it was intentional or not, these revolving type doors generally shut behind you after a period of time, so a smart player will save at this point and not proceed unless they're ready. In any case, the doorway revolves one way or another depending on the direction of the switch. Once through the doorway the player will encounter another room full of Potema carvings and an alchemy table. The doorway leads to Potema's Refuge. Potema's Refuge Potema's Refuge is a large underground network of caverns like any draugr dungeon. The path leads down to where the Dragonborn will encounter another leveled draugr. The path to the left is a deadend. Taking the path on your right leads the player to a room with three switches that open the three revolving doors. Before going through the revolving doors open the gate on the right. Another blooded vampire resides inside, A switch behind the coffin reveals a hidden door. This leads the player down a passageway to a chest with a window to the next room you will be entering. Head back to the room with the three switches. Activating the first lever in line will stop and start the first revolving door, etc. Stop all three doors when the entrance is open to you and head through to the next room. The Dragonborn can see the window here with the chest that they just looted. At the end of the hall are two soul gems on pedestals. This is the source of a fire trap and the player will be blasted by intermitent bursts of flame which can be stopped by taking the soul gems off the pedastals. The room to the left is an empty chamber leading to a doorway with a staircase. The staircase leads to a throne room where a Vampire Fledging is and a Draugr Deathlord. The vampire should have a key to Potema's Sanctum on his body, but there is also one on one of the two thrones. The grate in the center of the room shows the player a dead draugr, but there's no way to get to it at the time. Through the double doors with the new key and taking the hallway to another set of doors will lead to Potema's Sanctum. Potema's Sanctum Upon first entering there is a short hallway leading to a burial chamber. Several burial urns can be found here along with a dead draugr on an altar. The draugr isn't a concern immediately however in the next room another mistwalker type will be found and he/she may raise the draugr on the altar to life. Two more draugrs will follow the vampire into the fray. Once these creatures are defeated, a skeleton can be found wandering the next hallway past the two thrones. The next room on the left is filled with dead Draugrs. They may have valuable loot on them such as gold, elven daggers, and soul gems. Potema's voice will speak again at this point. She will then proceed to resurrect a number of draugrs and the single vampire in the room. While they are being raised the player can take the enemies weapons away from them, making them easy to kill. The higher the Dragonborn's level the tougher the draugrs and the more she resurrects.A cloak spell would be helpful here. There is nothing in the next chamber, but when the player enter the following room things get tough again. Smart players will save at this point before opening the doors. Potema congratulates the Dragonborn on doing so well, but asks if the Dragonborn is capable of making it past her "inner council". The now familiar purple energy whirlwind from the previous The Man Who Cried Wolf quest is back and it's resurrecting draugrs left and right. This is a difficult stage because the energy in the room creates difficulty seeing while draugrs attack from all over. Some can be magic users and summon atronachs and the player may encounter deathlords, scourges, and wights, depending on your level. Again, if the player has a follower, they should watch where they swing because it can be very easy to wound or kill a downed follower. Potema will helpfully resurrect killed Draugrs to attack the player again. Eventually the last one will be killed for the last time and the game will tell the player to get Potema's remains. But she's not going down without one more fight. The Dragonborn will now face Potema's Ghostly Remains. She can summon Atronachs and will most likely have an enchanted weapon. Once defeated, the player is instructed to grab Potema's skull, they should loot the chest and leave through the back door. There may be another draugr up the stairs depending on the player's level beyond this point. The player will pass a room with two thrones. Each throne will be occupied, probably by a Draugr Deathlord and another type. Once the Dragonborn exits here they will find themself on a ledge on the side of the mountain north of Solitude. Another chest rests on the ledge. Return Potema's Remains to Styrr then head to Falk Firebeard in the Blue Palace for a reward. Notes * There are a few hidden chests in the underground tunnels * Sometimes couriers are unintentionally blocked by certain quests; usually, finishing quests allows them to appear. (There may be other solutions to this as well.) * The courier event is dictated by leveling up so if the player is maximum level (81) when you complete The Man Who Cried Wolf the courier will not deliver the message and the player will never receive this quest. * If you use Unrelenting Force on Potema's Ghostly Remains, her Skull (Potema's Remains) flies away from her. If you do this you no longer need to fight her because you can just pick up her remains and leave. Known Bugs *After completing the quest, you can still hear the revolving doors while inside some places. * Sometimes the revolving doors will reactivate after the encounter with Potema. The three-door set is easy to overcome, but the one door is impossible to pass. No known fix. **Restarting your PS3 sometimes fixes this bug. *After your encounter with Potema, the Quest marker will lead you out where you came, don't follow it. If you do so, you may encounter the reset spinning door bug (mentioned above). Instead there is a door behind Potema's throne (where you picked up her skull). The door will lead you to a hallway with a pedistal & a sacred helmet guarded by some undead (easy encounter). Follow the hallway to a door which leads you out to Skyrim. :*This can be fixed with console command. If you're level 81 and haven't done the quest "The Man Who Cried Wolf", open up the console and set your level to 35 (player.setlevel 35). Then if you don't get the message of leveling up do some work (best is to use the muffle spell - works wonders). After you are prompted to level up, do not do so. Do the quest The Man Who Cried Wolf, finish it, go to Whiterun or any other hold capital, level up take a rest in your bed and get out of the house. The courier will come, hand you the letter and you can then speak to Falk to start the quest. *After winning the boss battle and receiving notification you cleared the sanctum and you must get Potema's remains of the Wolf Queen. Then - Crash to desktop. :*Fix: Queen uses Yarl03 clothing, any mods that alter the mesh of this clothing will crash the game when she tries to spawn. It can happen even if you don't have any mods installed * The door behind Potema's throne that's leads to a second door outside will not be passable because the door bar won't open. **Fix: Exit the last door you came through, then re-enter it. The bar door will now be liftable. *After Completion of Stormcloak questline: Sometimes if you had a bounty in Whiterun before the stormcloaks took over, Commander Caius may attack you while speaking with Falk about the completion of the quest, rendering the quest impossible to finish, as the dialogue option to finish the quest will no longer be available. This also renders it impossible to obtain the Shield of Solitude. *Potema makes your companion drop to the ground with just one melee hit. Even after Potema is beaten your companion may still do this. It's best to just dismiss your companion then defeat Potema and get your follower back. *Potema's electric beam may continue to animate even after she is defeated, seems to happen upon re-entering Potema's Sanctum from the cliffside exit. If walked into, the beam will still cause damage to the player. *PC: Falling through the floor when entering the area. unknown fix or if just a simple glitch. *After potema sends her minions after you, exiting and re-entering the sanctum will cause her to disapper from the ceiling and after all her dragur are defeated the door will open and she won't be there to fight you. After the skull is taken some of the dragur you just killed will be reanimate themselves and start attacking again. *While in the Temple of the Eight Divines, by random chance, one of the monks may go insane and kill everyone around them, excluding the player. They may chase one of them downstairs, where the victim will unlock the gate to Potema's Catacombs, which normally requires a key and cannot not be picked. If the player proceeds through the dungeon, kills Potema's ghost, and takes her skull, all before the quest is received, the quest will be uncompletable. The quest marker will always be stuck on "Kill Potema", though she is already dead. The player will be unable to drop and again pick up Potema's Reamains, as the game still recognizes it as a quest item. References Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Solitude Quests